My Little Titan
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Drago is found in the everfree when he was a baby, his parents no where to be found, he was raised by spectres and surrounded by titans. He protects the home of his new friends when it is under threat by enemies of their home and the imc, who are trying to take over Equestria for its resources. Drago will fight them with his rare titans, the Alpha series, that only he can pilot.


**I noticed that there wasn't a lot of crossovers of these two so i'm going to make one, also the characters in mlp are anthro, just a heads up. Also im working on multiple stories right now because if one comes into my head i'll have to write it or i lose it, simple as that. I own nothing but my oc, everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Robotic guardian perishes, new protector rises.**

Equestria, ponyville

A peaceful town, full of nice and kind ponies who greet each other warmly. Some of them, parents, were bringing their children to school for an event that was similar to a field trip and camping just on the edges of town, but not to far. Because they didn't want to get to close to the everfree forest, which dangerous animals like timber wolfs come from to terrorize the town for making meals of the townsfolk.

Right now the children were getting ready for the trip, but six girls, around the age of 4, were in a group, one was a purple unicorn with dark blue hair and and tail with a pink stripe going through it and purple eyes. She was wearing white button up shirt with a dark purple skirt. **(Just a heads up they don't wear shoes since they have hooves for feet and they still have the same heads and faces, just slightly closer to human.)**

The second girl was a white unicorn with a curled hairstyle of royal purple hair and tail, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees.

The third girl was orange earth pony with blonde hair and tail with a red band on the ends, making a reverse ponytail, she had white freckles on her cheeks with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a red t shirt with jeans and a stetson hat on her head.

The fourth girl was a dark pink earth pony with a poufy light pink hair and tail, like cotton candy, she has baby blue eyes. She is wearing a blue t shirt with three balloons on the front with jeans.

The fifth girls was a butter yellow pegasus with light pink straight hair and tail that curled slightly at the ends, sea foam green eyes. She was wearing a green sweater and jeans.

The final girl was a cyan blue pegasus with wild rainbow colored hair and tail, only the tail is in reversed order of her hair, and magenta eyes. She was wearing a semi tight black t shirt with running shorts and a track jacket.

"alright class, everybody ready to go?" asked their teacher

"yes" they all answered. The teacher nodded before leading them to the spot they're going to sleep at.

30 minutes past and they were halfway between ponyville and the everfree.

"alright i think this is a good spot" the teacher announces, causing the children to start unpacking their tents and set them up.

The group of six put their tents close to each other. "i hope we get to see the guardian" the cyan girl said, catching the group's attention.

"rainbow, you know he only shows up if any danger is going on, minus the times he's walking and helping around town" the orange girl said.

"i know applejack, but i just hope to see him and get an autograph" said rainbow finishing while having a grin.

The girls shook their heads with smiles "we all do want an autograph too you know" said applejack, but before she could continue, fluttershy cut her off "but i worry about him" the girls look at her, making her hide behind her hair.

"i mean, he's always around the school when we enter or leave" she finishes.

Rarity adds her two cents "now that you've mentioned it, i've seen him around at the time as well. But he seems disappointed after a few minutes before leaving"

Pinkie speaks as well "yeah, whenever he leaves sometime his glowing blue lights flicker a little, but after a few days the flickering looked like it was getting a little worse by each day" her eyes widen a little before looking at the other girls.

"you don't think he could be…" she starts shaking a little while the group were wondering what she was saying.

"dying." she finished. The girl's eyes widen before they remembered when the guardian arrived he showed all of the town what he is and how long he stays alive before he dies, which the time is close.

Rainbow dash holds her hands up "wait wait wait, hold up, if he's doing what you say he's doing while it's almost time for him to die, then why is he doing it?" twilight answer it.

"because he is probably looking for somebody to take his place when he passes on" she finishes grimly.

"he is?" rainbow asks before hugging herself "ohhh i hope he picks me, it'll be so awesome!" applejack shakes her head

"i doubt he's going to pick you, you were in one of the groups he already looked over"

Rainbow pouts "ahhhh"

Before they could continue the teacher got their attention "alright come here" she gestures around a campfire. All the children sit around the camp telling stories.

Two hours has passed and they all started getting ready to sleep, but what they did not know was that they were being watched by a group of green eyes filled with hunger.

(Play 'two worlds one family')

When everyone was about to fall asleep they heard loud howls that were close to them. Dangerously close.

They all scrambled out of their tents to see timberwolves running towards them, they all screamed before running towards town, the teacher being at the back of the group so she can see if any of the children fall behind or get separated.

The timberwolves got close to the group, they ended up separating some children from the group, twilight and her friends.

The timberwolves led them away from the group and towards the everfree, making the girls run into it, much to the horror of the children, teacher, and the townspeople who started running or flying as fast as they can to get to their children before it was too late.

The townspeople quickly got rid of the timberwolves that were still chasing the group heading to town and started running to the everfree, the mane six's parents in the lead and getting closer.

They all had looks of fear as they were running or flying, fear for their children, the brothers of some of the girls were running with them to help their sisters.

They all stopped when the screaming abruptly stopped and the timberwolves howled again, they all had horror looks and tears started to build up, the fathers had grim looks while the wives cried on their shoulders.

They all heard a boom and looked up to see a fireball coming from something that was destroyed in orbit, landing deep in the everfree.

Their attention was then taken to the forest were the girls went in, trees being knocked over, something big coming towards them.

They all got ready to fight until they saw a blue glow from the trees and the creature stepped into view, they all gasped. It was the guardians giant, something he told them was a 'vanguard' a powerful giant where he was from.

It was obsidian black with white secondary color and gold and blue accents.

But their attention was its hands, in its hands were the girls, they looked completely fine but were huddled together.

When the vanguard were in front of them it kneeled and put its hands on the ground, letting the girls step off and run to their parents who had happy smiles at seeing their girls, who hugged them.

(End song)

Their attention was brought to the giant to thank it, but that thought was stopped in its tracks when they saw it was kneeling with its fists by its sides like it was holding itself up and the guardian on the ground in front of it,barely moving and blue lights barely on, flickering.

They all stepped closer until they were a few feet away, they saw a small hologram being projected by the guardian, showing a countdown that was at 1 min and counting until zero.

Another small hologram appeared next to it, showing a line that's moving with a sound, the townspeople and children leaned a little to hear it.

What they heard was crying of a baby.

Twilight looks at the other girls "is that a… baby crying?" the other girls nod their heads, not trusting their voices.

The guardian looked at the vanguard before pointing towards the everfree, more specifically the crash site where the strange object landed.

The vanguard looked in that direction before looking back at the guardian and nodding its head and spoke in it monotone female voice. "mission update: find and protect new pilot child" it stood up, as it did this the guardian nodded its head before becoming still.

The townspeople bowed their heads when the guardian became still, but when they heard the vanguard becoming still they looked up at it, but jumped a little when it suddenly spoke "pilot in danger" the townspeople became worried.

If the baby the guardian and vanguard were talking being the pilot, then they had to save it before anything happens.

They jumped again when the vanguard spoke again with, what shocked the people, determination in its voice "i will not lose another pilot!" it took off running full speed into the everfree towards the crash site, with the ponies hoping that it gets there in time. Some pegasus flies into the sky above the everfree and follows the vanguard to help in any way they can while the rest of the people look at the guardian before taking its body to the cemetery for burial.

After they did that they went to the town square to see the screen that showed what's going on around the vanguard, like a little camera that flies around it to see what's it doing.

They see it pushing trees aside while it enters the clearing to see a ship that could hold about 10 giants, as it walked closer they saw the pegasi that flew after it around it to make sure their was no danger.

When it got closer to the ship the vanguard tore open one of the doors that was big enough for it to fit through comfortably.

As it stepped in, the camera following it, it walked through some of the hallways listening for the cries of the baby, when it heard them it walked a little faster until it walked into the room that had the baby. The power core room. The room that powered the whole ship.

It looked around before it saw the baby with a destroyed atlas titan by it with one of its arms over it, protecting it from the debris above it.

The townspeople watched with fascination as the vanguard took the baby with such care that only a mother would have and held it close in its hand to its chest while looking at it.

The townsfolk 'awwwww'd at the sight, but they became surprised when the vanguard and the camera turned to the sound of steps, only to see a white alicorn with multi colored hair that flowed in an invisible breeze, wearing a white dress with gold accents that didn't hide her body, which was hourglass shaped, her breast straining against the fabric because they were like full grown round watermelons.

This was princess celestia, who came to investigate the crash that was reported, only to find two pegasi flying around and she told them to return to ponyville which they did, but not without telling her about the vanguard in the ship looking for a baby, which she went inside to help look for when the pegasi left and that's how she got here.

"seems like you already found the baby." she spoke in a kind, motherly voice.

The vanguard looks at her "affirmative, now to return to operational ship to raise him and find his titan"

Before either of them could say or do anything they heard a weird sound, they both looked at the core, which had sparks coming off it and the console next to it flashing.

The vanguard looked at celestia before picking her up, making her look at it in surprise, handed her the baby, which celestia held with a surprised look. Then the vanguard's torso opened and it put celestia and the baby on the seat and closed the hatch and started running through the halls to get out of the ship before it blows.

Celestia took this time to look at the baby to see it was a boy with gold hair with black and red stripes in it and electric blue eyes that seemed to glow.

She looked at the blanket to see a name stitched in it "Drago? Is that you're name?" the baby giggles at her. She laughs little before looking up in shock as the vanguard shook violently and held drago close to her, she sees the vanguard exit the ship and is running full speed away from it.

She was jostled when she heard the ship explode and her vision becomes black with smoke.

The townspeople were worried "you don't think…." one of them whispered, the one next to her spoke "i don't know" twilight and the girls were getting nervous, but all of it, including the people around them became relieved when the vanguard came out of the smoke at full speed in the path it came from.

Soon they all saw the vanguard enter the town and they all went to it, when they arrived they saw it open its chest to let celestia out, who still held the baby.

"princess you're alright!" the other people started saying the same things, the vanguard standing by them looking up while the girls walked up to the princess.

"um, excuse us, princess?" celestia looked down to see fluttershy and the other girls around her "can we see the baby?" the townspeople became silent, wondering the same thing.

She laughed a little and kneeled to the girl's height and uncovered dragos head to show everyone what he looks like while he was sleeping.

The girls cooed softly at the sight of him and the townspeople thought he was cute.

"ohhhh he is so cute!" pinkie whispered with a big smile.

"he sure is" celestia said with a smile.

But before anything else could be said the vanguard spoke "dropship and titan transport ship en route, eta 1 minute"

Celestia looks up at it "what do you mean?"

The vanguard looks at her "when the ships arrive it'll be time for the baby and i to return to the main ship to raise and train him"

Before anything could be said two ships appear in a flash of white and blue, landing behind the titan.

The dropship ramp opened, letting out a couple of spectres, some were painted white and gold while the others were black and midnight blue.

" _their just like the day and night guards"_ celestia thought in shock when they formed a perimeter around them.

Another two spectres came out, but they were painted white with a red plus sign on their shoulders and on the center of their chest.

One of them walked up to celestia, who held the baby closer to her, and held out its hands.

Celestia looked at its hands before looking at the baby and back a few times before sighing quietly before letting the spectre take the baby gently and watched as it walked back to the dropship and boarded along with the other spectres while the vanguard entered the bigger ship and was hooked up to a maintenance harness for it and both ships lifted off the ground and went higher until 30 feet and disappeared in a flash of white and blue.

Twilight looked at her friends before looking at celestia and walked up to her "what happens now?" she asked curiously while looking up at the princess, who looked down at her with a smile. "we wait til he returns. Until then we go on like any other day" she finished looking up, with everybody around her doing the same to see two flashes high in the sky and something massive appearing before it disappeared after the two sparkles of light in the sky entered it.

 **Chapter 1 end. Phew i am really going to have to just work on one story and not many at once, i have about 10 or so stories in the making so i am really stressed and thats why i havent posted any new stories lately, anyway the next chapter wont be coming out for a while until i have some of my other stories published, so read those when i publish them cause i think you might like them. EvaUnit15 is out of here, BYE 'waves at the camera'.**


End file.
